True Beauty
by LizzysMind
Summary: The Viscount Druitt is devastated to learn that the Undertaker is more beautiful than him, so the reaper attempts to cheer him up. Undertaker X Viscount Druitt. Nsfw. Yaoi.


Foreword:

For those of you wondering, I prefer to the Undertaker as Death cuz I'm just too lazy to write The Undertaker over and over again. I have been obsessed with this pairing since I read the Campania arc. People throw around the term OTP like its nothing, completely ignoring the ONE in ONE true pairing, making a list of there OTP's. Yes, I have multiple ships I enjoy, but this one, my ONE true pairing. I'm obsessed with these two.I'm also in love with the Grimms fairy tale 'Godfather death'. I imagine them in a similar dynamic except I completely ignore the original deep impactful lesson from the original and turn it into a yaoi.

* * *

Another overdramatic moan came from the Viscount's chambers. A few servants, visibly concerned for their master's well being, stood in front of the door.

"My Lord, please come out, we're begging you. It's been a week." A butler pleaded.

"I can never be seen by human eyes again!" Aleister yelled out.

Death sat sheepishly in the corner eating a biscuit, accompanied by his donkey, Poppy.

"Sir, that animal is not allowed in the manor." Said a maid.

Death looked offended on behalf of his donkey.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a lady." He patted the jenny's head. "It's alright, Pops."

The Reaper had been hiding out a the Viscount's manor after the Campania events until he found another place to reside. He was, in fact the godfather of Druitt, so the door was always open for him at the manor. But recently he had mistakenly upset the poor mortal. You might be wondering what had transpired, no? It all happened a week ago.

* * *

"Godfather?" The viscount sat in his armchair, a glass of wine in one hand. "When was the last time you bathed yourself?"

"No need." Answered Death. "Ay don't sweat." He was correct, for he was like a corpse, so no grease ever built up on his skin.

"Well, you could at least wash your hair." The blond stood up, set down his glass and walked over to his godfather.

"It's all course." He twirled a lock between his fingers. "And you could consider combing-…" The Viscount brushed Death's hair out of his face, then stopped mid-sentence.

He had only ever got glimpses of his godfathers face, but never long enough to make it out. This was the first time in his life he had ever seen the reaper's whole face. He was lost for words.

"Shishaku~?" Death responded with his godson's pet name. "Is somethin' the matta'?"

There was a moment of silence before it was abruptly broken.

" **YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN MEEE!** " The mortal cried at the top of his lungs. Complete and utter devastation filled him.

"Wot? No, dearie. That's not-"

"To think, there is a creature on this planet more beautiful than I ! NO! I won't accept it."

Aleister ran to his bedroom, a fountain of tears running down his face, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Aleister hadn't left his room since that day. The poor Undertaker was wracked with guilt. All his godson had ever done was make him laugh, he didn't want to see him sad. He sighed, It can't be helped.

"Lemme talk to 'em."

Death slowly creaked open door. "Shishaku~? You alrigh'?"

He heard a nervous squeak in response. The Viscount's bedroom was truly marvelous. Mostly white and cream with large windows covered by silk curtains and a large king size bed with puffy white sheets. Druitt covered his entire body in the blanket, all huddled up.

"Aleister?…"

"…"

' _This has got to stop_ '. Death tough to himself.

Without hesitation, the reaper ripped the sheets off of the mortal's body. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed onto the huddled up man, flipped him onto his back and pinned him down.

"Aleister! Ya have ta snap out of this!" Death demanded.

Aleister, wearing a long white frilly nightgown, was recovering from the shock of what just happened.

"All ye've eva' done was make me laugh." Death's voice was soft and tender. "I hate ta see ya sad."

Fresh tears ran down Druitt's face. " I am the embodiment of beauty, how can there be someone more beautiful than I. I can't handle it."

Death gently took the Viscount's hand, and slowly traced it down the scar across his face.

"Aleister, look at me, do ya really want ta compare yerself to someone who bears scars such as these?" Death felt no shame in his scars, he only spoke what he thought was the truth.

"Even with those scars, you are more beautiful than me…There must have been a time you had no scars…and then…your beauty must have dwarfed mine even more…" Druitt sniffled. He couldn't even look at his godfather. "I'm…completely average."

Death brought his head closer to the Viscount's ear, whispering to him.

"Ya know, even if yer right, ya got me beat at a lot o' things" He chuckled. "Yer definitely the cutest thing in the world." Then, he planted a kiss on the mortal's cheek. Aleister flushed red, both because of Death's comment and the kiss.

"Well-I-Ah!" Druitt exclaimed as he felt the reaper kiss him more.

Death whispered to him between kisses. "And yer definitely the funniest." He nibbled and suckled on the other man's ear. "And ya make the best sounds." As if on cue, Aleister let out a high squeal when he felt Death kiss his neck. He knew what this was leading to. Death was going to make love to him. He began trembling with nervousness. Around London, the Viscount of Druitt was known as a sex king, able to seduce and dominate any woman he wanted. He also went after young men from time to time, with himself always on top. But when at the mercy of the reaper, he felt like a virgin every time they made love.

"Ya really a' so adorable." The Undertaker ravaged the blond's neck with kisses, making him squirm and moan. He took his time, kissing and sucking on the man's neck earlobe and adam's apple before he moved down and began to nuzzle on the area above the man's collarbone.

Druitt flashed back to the first time they made love. He was all bound up with leather straps. He had done something dishonest, betraying his godfather's trust. When it was revealed that the Undertaker was trying to resurrect his mother, he was overwhelmed by guilt, and gladly took his punishment. It was meant to be a good flogging, but in the end, Aleister allowed death to penetrate him. Yet, he never saw his godfather's face, until now, it was like the reaper's eyes were piercing his soul.

"D-death…The servants might hear us…"

"I don't give a rat's arse. I WANT cha'. Now." His smile stretched from ear to ear.

While still working on Chamber's color bone, Death unbuttoned the top of the nightgown and pulled it open, revealing the mortal's bare chest. With his long fingers, Death caressed the man's flat pectorals. Aleister found himself starting to get hard. He felt so weak and vulnerable in the position of this supernatural being. Death slowly moved his head down to the mortal's chest, breathing hot breaths onto his skin the whole way.

Druitt let out a loud squeal when he felt Death's tongue on his nipple, licking, sucking and biting the sensitive nub while squeezing and twisting the other one with his finger. It felt so good but sore at the same time.

"Ow!-Gentle-Gentle!Godfather, you're hurting me!"

"Oh dear me~." Death mocked, his thumb still massaging a nipple. "Ay always seem ta forget how fragile you mortals are. He he he."

The Viscount covered his red face with his trembling hands. He never thought he would be on the receiving end of another man, but was relieved it was someone he trusted.

" Dearie? Have ya been wearin' that robe this whole week? Ya should really take that filthy thing off." And with that, Death grabbed onto the bottom of Druitt's nightgown and pulled it off then tossed it onto the ground. The Viscount's body was slender with fair soft skin and not a trace of hair.

The reaper placed his hands on the man's chest and slid them all the way down his body, sending shivers down Druitt's spine.

"These too." Death whispered, grabbing onto Aleister's underpants and pulling them down, before discarding them as well, leaving him completely nude. The Undertaker also stripped down until he was only wearing his leather boots, trousers and a leather top that was in a triangular shape connected to a leather color.

"Oh, my dear Shishaku~" The reaper caressed the man's skin all over, starting ar hin underarms and slowly moving down. "How could ya EVER think ya were average. Yer body is so perfect, no wonder woman fawn over it."

"Y-you…" Druitt stuttered, blushing profusely from both Death's kind words and the feeling of being pleasured. "You…Don't…mean that…"

"Oh really?" The reaper brought his face up to his godson's.

"Look at me…Look at the LUST in my eyes!" Death's eyes pierced into the man's very soul. He was paralyzed.

Death softly brushed his lips against his godson's, before giving him a real kiss. His lips were ice cold but so soft. Aleister felt Death's tongue enter his mouth, playing with his. All the sadness and shame built up in the last week melted away. Tears flowed down the over-sensitive man's face once again. He had lost his mother, father, uncle and friend Vincent, but he still had his godfather Death, who had always protected and helped him. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Godfather…" He whimpered. "I want to apologize, I was being foolish… You must have felt terrible…I…"

"Sssh… It's alright, its all in the past. What matters now is this moment." Death wiped the tears from the blond's face. "Now, I know just how ta make ya feel better…"

The Undertaker places both hands on the human's knees then forced his legs wide apart, revealing his half-erect member. Cue another surprised squeak. Death caressed his partner's inner thighs, breathing on the organ, and placing kisses around the area, purposely avoiding the Viscount's member to torment him.

"Y-you're so cruel…" Aleister uttered.

"Oh am I? Well, I suppose Death is cruel." He chuckled at his own joke. "If you're really that impatient, let's get down to business."

Death gracefully and seductively licked the palm of his own hand until it was nice and moist, before grabbing hold of the organ firmly. The reaper put his lips on the head, kissing, sucking and licking around it whilst also pumping the shaft. With his remaining hand, he cupped and fondled the mortal's testis. The Viscount had received pleasure by having his dick inside the mouth of a woman or young lad many times, always with him standing up and her on her knees, but now, laying down with his legs over his partner's shoulders, he felt utterly overpowered by this ancient being. He trembled and let out adorably high moans whilst Death pleasured his genitals. Out of nowhere, the Undertaker's mouth enveloped the entire thing, all the way down to the base and all the way to the back of his throat, sucking up and down and not gagging once.

"Aaaah~…H…How?." Was all the trembling blond could get out.

"Centuries of practice." Death winked, licking precum from his lips. The silver-haired being pressed his partner's legs to his chest to have easier access to his balls and scrotum.

He began to lick up and down the noble's penis, starting from his testes to the tip. The Viscount's mild erection had now become a raging boner. Death took the time to give some attention to the man's testicles, sucking on them and playing around with his tongue.

The mortal man let out moan after cute moan, grasping at the soft fabric of the bed cover and curling his feminine toes.

"Godfa–ther~~Ah….OOF!"

At that instant, Death's tongue moved south. The Viscount recoiled as he felt the reaper's tongue pleasure his anus. Death sucking him off was fine enough, but this was what he felt to be the most private and vulnerable part of his body. He never even allowed any other person to defile him there.

"Ack! No-It's- it's nasty there." He covered his face in shame, this was truly demasculinizing, but at the same time, it felt incredible. His little hole twitched and trembled as Death thoroughly licked, kissed as sucked on it, stimulating his sphincter muscles. He started off rimming the helpless human, before forcing his tongue in and full on tongue-fucking him. He was incredibly rough on the lesser being, grasping the back of his knees and lifting up his legs so the blonde's ass was in the air, continuing to eat him out with so much speed and force it was starting to get slightly painful. Death noticed his partners moans grow louder and faster as well as a large amount of precum. He lifted his head up, leaving a trail of spittle between his lips and Druitt's pink, setting the human's legs down.

Aleister's face was flushed, eye rolled back and drooling.

"I…I can't believe you did that…"

"Well look who's talkin', you seemed to be rather enjoying yerself, Dearie. Seemed like ya were going ta spaff any minute then, but…" He leaned into the Viscount's ear. "There ain't no way I'm going to let ya finish like that."

The Viscount shuddered. He knew what was coming.

While Aleister took some time to recover from the ravenous ass-eating, the mortician stood up and made his way to the cupboard, where he knew the human kept his lubrication and took out a large green glass bottle of olive oil. As Chambers laid on his bed, he heard a loud snapping sound. He tilted his head to see Death putting on a large thick black leather glove, used to protect from his long nails. Death gave him a devious grin. He gulped.

* * *

"AAAaaaaAAAaaa~Ah-A" The Viscount, who was now in a stretching cat position with his ass up in the air, moaning loudly as Death slid his gloved fingers in and out of his asshole with a sloshing sound made by the lubrication. His sphincter clenched around the two fingers out of nervousness.

"Just relax, darling. It'll make things a lot easier." The Undertake whispered.

Death took care to avoid Druitts prostate, in fear of him cumming too quickly. He removed his fingers and took time to re-lubricate them, before re-entering. He then inserted a 3rd finger. Druitt's back arched even more.

"We may have to use the whole bottle, just saying. I'll buy ya more later."

"Hhhhnnn…A- It's all RIGHT, Hnn, I have….lots of m-money-AH"

The Undertaker chuckled as his plaything struggled to speak. He then managed to add in his pinkie as well, now with four fingers in the mortal. After a few moments of fondling Death removed his hand from his partner's now dilated orifice.

"I think that would suffice."

He turned the man around, resting his head on a pillow. Aleister was now lying down with his legs open. He turned to see Death unbuttoning his trousers to set free his own member. He was truly large, about 9 inches as well as thick. Its most notable feature was it had a silver piercing that matched his earrings. He started wanking himself with the leftover olive oil, looking Druitt in the eye the entire time, grinning widely.

Death made his way onto the bed, positioning himself to penetrate the human. He heard a sad whimper.

"Shishaku~Wot's the matter now?" Death's voice was like honey.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly again…"

"Aw come now." The reaper whispered, caressing the human's legs. "Oh come now, don't be like that, you know you can tell…me…anything."

"I always thought I was…larger than average, but you…I don't want to make a fuss again."

"Oh~Ya mean down there." The Undertaker pressed his dick against Aleister's, rubbing the two together with his hand.

"To be perfectly honest, sometimes, I wish I was just a little smaller. I would make it easier on mankind's fragile bodies." He leaned towards Druitt and whispered in his ear.

"I know 'Yer perfect just the way you are' sounds a tad bit overused, but to be honest, I selfishly prefer you how you are. Don't you dare change, my Shishaku~"

With that, Death took him, putting the man's legs over his own shoulders thrusting his large cock into the mortal's fragile body. Aleister trembled and moaned as he felt the reaper's member slide into him. Even with Death preparing him so thoroughly, the sheer size of the reaper still caused a slight amount of pain mixed in with the pleasure. Death sighed in delight as he felt the Viscount's tight hole squeeze and pucker around him. He thrust into the mortal again and again, hitting his prostate perfectly every time. The bed creaked loudly from the sheer force. Death elevates the Viscount's body so now his back was arched, with his pelvis in the air and his legs being held onto.

"Y-you're-aaah~ t-too big." Aleister threw his head back in pleasure, letting out loud squeaks and squeals. Yet at the same time, he felt so helpless. He was completely at the mercy of this supernatural being. His tiny fragile little hole was now filled to the brim, stretched out as far as what was anatomically possible.

"He he he. Well, it ain't my fault your so **tight**!" Death trust hard when he exclaimed the last word. The way the Viscount's body was bent made it so that he had a perfect few of Death sliding in and out of him as well as his own genitals bobbing with the friction, leaking precum. The entire time the reaper looked at him, finding joy in the fact that they could both enjoy this sight. He turned his head and closed his eyes out of shyness.

Death was truly in paradise. His lover was so cute and pretty when at the receiving end of pleasure. The human's insides were so soft and silky, fitting tightly yet snuggly around him, like the best hug. He grunted and moaned elegantly.

"A~Shishaku. My Shishaku." He caressed Aleister's face lovingly. It was comforting to the mortal. He didn't feel fear or humiliation, only love. His godfather was the only one he would submit his body too.

The Undertaker then grabbed onto Druitt's ankles and spread his legs as wide apart as they could go, pounding even deeper into him. The Viscount's entire body moved with the friction. The pleasure and small pricks of pain overwhelmed him, making him cry out even louder.

He could feel himself getting ready to climax.

He could barely speak, but was able to mumble out; "C-Close…"

"Well then…I was holding back for a while there, dearie." Death threw his head back , his face in pure elegant bliss as he allowed himself to orgasm along with his partner. The speed of his already powerful thrusts increased tenfold. Aleister cried out, ejaculating all over himself. He recoiled in shock as he felt Death's seed fill him up. There was so much. Lost in ecstasy, he didn't hear Aleister's cries. "Aaaa~Pu-Pull out, I don't like it when you-Ah-AG!"

But is was too late, the white sticky substance filled up his entire rectum.

The viscount collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Aleister awoke to his godfather holding him tight. He was draped in a soft fabric, which he realized was Death's outer coat. He was greeted by the reaper gazing at him softly.

"Feeling better?" Death smirked, then lovingly stroked the man's blond hair.

A blush crept across the Viscount's face when he remembered what just transpired. He quickly hid his face under the reaper's coat.

"Mh." He nodded.


End file.
